Endugu Elephant
Endugu Elephant is a Jamaican-American African Elephant that resides as a student in Charles Darwin Middle School. Endugu is said to be one of the largest students CDMS, being outweighing many teachers, though not being as tall as Ingrid Giraffe. Still, he is the biggest student, in width. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Biography In "Inoculation Day", he was seen riding the bus to school. In "Animal Testing", he was sitting in Mr. Hornbill's Class. In "Lyon of Scrimmage", he was part of the Mad Cows team. When Adam had been subject to the team's water boy, Endugu was seen drinking out of the container with his trunk. Later, Endugu would swallow Coach Gills, having sucked her up, while she was in the water tank. In "The "A" Word", he had his first speaking role. He worked as Jake's security guard at his new best friend stand. When Adam begged Jake to forgive him, Jake called security. Endugu came up and told Adam "Quit holding up the line." and threw him away from the stand. In "Me Adam, You Jake", he was one of the students trying out for the role of Jungle Guy. When he practiced his roar, he blew his elephant trunk. He was also an elephant in the elephant herd, which Jake would soon enrage into becoming a stampede. Among this elephant herd, one version of him was standing among five versions of Trunks. In "Shiny Thing", he was in Miss Loon's class and was one of the victims, hypnotized by Jake's Glass Doorknob. In "Grub Drive", he was first addressed by name. Endugu was in Mr. Hornbill's Class and took a bite out of his book. Mr. Hornbill told him to slow down and absorb the information at a steady pace, for maximum learning results. In "Law and Odor", he was uni-cycling through the halls. Adam, the hall monitor at the time, then yelled at him to stop, and addressed him as "Tiny" for some reason. This is the only time, he'd be referred to as anything other than "Endugu", so it's safe to say this was an error. In "Yesterday's Funny Monkey", he was eating lunch with Trunks in the Cafeteria. Jake pulled off his talking butt joke in front of them, making them laugh so hard, they sprayed milk out of their trunks, right into Adam's face. In "Docu-Trauma", he was on camera, during Zira's documentary of the school. In "Guano in 60 Seconds", he was cramped into the trailer with all the other students. In "Pranks for the Memories", he was one of the background students who gives free cheers for Adam for being a top notch prank master general. For which Jake is being emotionally envious about the title. Appearance Endugu is a giant, gray elephant, who wears a white T-shirt with a picture of a peanut, printed on it. Trivia *Endugu's species is classified as an "African Elephant", however, he doesn't actually come from Africa. He comes from Jamaican descent and was born in America, making him a "Jamacian-American African Elephant". Gallery Quit Holding The Line.png 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png Elephants Start Going Nuts.png Miss Loon's Students.png Pretty Pretty.png Miss Loon's Whole Class is Hypnotized.png Guano in 60 Secomds.png Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Elephants Category:Males